The Last Word
by embracing
Summary: This is Dumbledor's last word. He writes a letter to Harry... this is what he wrote. Please R&R [ONESHOT]


Dear Harry,

I have watched you grow, from when you were born, to when you saw me die.

You started with a beautiful pair of loving parents, but unfortunately they were taken away from you at a young age, by a monster that haunts your fragile memories. But you survived the horrible fate of being killed, as your parents were, and survived a curse that kills all, because of the love you mother wished upon you.

You probably wish now that Voldemort had succeeded with killing you, for now so many terrible things have been stuck in your path, that you have had to move through, like you do through all obstacles. But you cannot wish things like that, because dead is no place for you to be. You have too much potential, and you will not be able to leave without a proper fight, and revenge for all that you have been through. Death is a wondrous thing Harry that the living do not know of. But death cannot swallow you up yet.

But continuing with my story. When Hagrid took you from your ruined house, to the Dursley's I lost contact with you and how you were. You then came to Hogwarts, not nearly and feed as I would have hoped, but all I expected. And the rest you would say, was history.

In your first year you managed to succeed in dong what most wizards would not have even done in a lifetime. You faced your childhood murderer, the person who stole your parents from you, and managed to almost defeat him. You also managed to become one of the youngest quiddich players in the world, and help Griffindor manage to win the House cup.

In your second year, Voldemorts' followers managed to give his memories to the school and bring back a real monster, which you and your friends managed to triumph over and bring back Ginny, who was on the verge of dying.

Your third year was an emotional one for you Harry. You were told to many lies, and because of that, you ended up finding the truth. You found a godfather who made you feel like you really did have a father, and someone to spend those lonely nights with. You managed you save two innocent lives but had to bid farewell to your godfather, as once again he had to run.

Your fourth was competitive, as you had to enter the Triwizard Tournament. You were helped and encouraged, and after bravery and fairness, you were captured by your enemy, and had to watch a friend die, and watch your enemy regain strength. You fought viciously but grief was already upon you as you couldn't prevent or save Cedric from death.

Fifth year was a tragic year, Death Eaters swarmed around you, as you had to fight to save Sirius' life. But unfortunately you couldn't save it, and the person who had been like a father to you, died, leaving you feeling empty.

But unfortunately that wasn't the end of your misfortune. In your sixth year Voldemort came back into reign and you had to struggle through love and trying to defeat your enemy. Unfortunately it was the last year you would see me. Nothing was your fault, it was all my own. But as I saw you grow up, I wouldn't have been able to bare the fact that in the end, you would have to watch me die. And now you must feel that nothing can be done. As though the last living person who understood has disappeared to join your parents where it all began.

But Harry that is not true. There are people who love you who are with you now as you mourn for my death. Ginny, Ron and Hermione are just a few, and one you love dearly. But Harry, my death does not mean that you cannot love. It means that you have to love, so that you can get through this hard time. You have to be strong. But being strong doesn't mean not crying and not being upset, trying to be a man when inside you are really scared. Being strong means that you are able to show when you're upset, and not be afraid to say that you are. Time goes on, so do not fear the unknown.

So this Harry is my apology. An apology for you having to see me die, and tumble down to the floor. An apology for not being there for you when you needed me. And most of all an apology for the life that is yet to come. Because you will face demons that you never knew existed.

I am deeply sorry. Goodbye Harry.

Albus Dumbledore

**A/N: **Hey. Sorry it was a bit gloomy. I'll try to make my next one a bit happier. Thanks for reading it, because you must have read it to be reading the author's note! Please review and read my other stories! I just got a review saying that I got this bit wrong, so I've changed it! (And just in case you don't realise, this isn't a proper letter to Harry. This really is set after Dumbledore dies)


End file.
